


姐姐和他的男朋友们

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	1. Chapter 1

蔡程昱其实知道他和弟弟黄子弘凡的关系不正常，哪怕他是个姐姐，他们的关系也不正常。  
他出生是个双，没百天家里就给定了亲，他那时候还是个香饽饽，圈子里他这辈一直没有女娃娃，好不容易有个能生的，张家立刻带着继承人过来。结果长大去医院检查，根本生不了，吃药也生不了。医院建议他再大点做手术，以后可以当个男娃娃，当时家里说了什么他不记得，只知道原来的玩具都给了其他兄弟，倒是他家那个私生子被塞给他，让他好好带。  
他不知道怎么叫好好带，只能尽量去满足弟弟的要求。他再长一点就明白为什么他没有了玩具，他家跟张家结亲算往上爬一步，原来打的是他能给张家开枝散叶，结果他不能生，虽然这事在他嫁给张家前不会有人声张，可是不能生娃的话跟男人没什么分别，张家早晚能知道，撕破不了脸也给不了他家什么好处？他搞明白后就尽心尽力的养弟弟，事事小心唯恐做错，他那时候经常搂着瘦瘦小小的黄子半夜哭，小黄子睡得迷迷糊糊的伸手搂着他跟他说姐姐不哭，谁欺负你黄儿帮你打他。  
所以黄子十四岁的时候要晚安亲亲让他把舌头伸出来的时候他伸了，因为看过片想揉他的胸揉他的屁股他也答应了，直到黄子晚上在他的怀里拉着他的手给自己打手枪还咬他乳尖的时候他才颤着说黄儿，我们不能这样。  
为什么？黄子舔舔他的乳尖，只觉得姐姐的乳尖比软糖还软，又软又甜，他眨着眼睛从乳尖往上亲到姐姐的嘴唇一下一下的啄，为什么啊姐姐？蔡程昱摇摇头，闭着的眼角往下掉泪，黄子上去舔干净，然后亲姐姐脸上的痣，姐姐好好看，姐姐以后嫁给我好吗？等我长大我就带姐姐搬出去，去海边结婚，我要一辈子和姐姐在一起。  
他在家里没有任何说话的地方，上学更不敢住校只能走读，自己的小世界里只有弟弟黄子是鲜活的。他就算明白自己和黄子不正常，他也不能拒绝，他不能没有黄子。  
十八岁生日的时候黄子给他买了蛋糕，蛋糕很甜，黄子脱掉他的裤子掰开他的腿舔他前面细小的女穴时说姐姐的穴比蛋糕甜。他舔他的大腿说姐姐腿好滑，要把阴茎插在他腿中间，当黄子的手指顺着缝往里面伸的时候他抓着弟弟的手腕哭了，哭着说不行，他那里是给他丈夫留的。他好怕，他怕黄子把他的膜捅坏后他的丈夫会不要他，那他在这个世界将再也没有容身之处。  
其实除了艹进去什么都干过了，后来他也让黄子浅浅的用手指玩他的女穴，有时候他会摸到那层膜才伸出来一点，水顺着黄子的手流到他的阴茎上，黄子让姐姐把腿夹的再紧点，明明他已经艹的让女穴浅浅的含到阴茎头了。  
黄子成年的时候舔着他的女穴吸他的花蒂把他弄到高潮，然后艹进了他的后穴，说姐姐前面要给姐夫，那后面就给弟弟吧。他的黄儿现在长高到能从后面抱住他，用阴茎艹他后穴的时候像个精力旺盛的小狗崽，他软在床上，在黄子又一次重重碾过他G点的时候哭着高潮。  
他高中毕业考到上音，家里觉得远就给他安排了当地的学校，那是他第一次反抗，结果差点跪死在祀堂，黄子当时在外面哭着求家里人让他去上学，他听着弟弟哭的撕心裂肺突然认了。  
二十一岁那年夏天，他订婚，终于见到自己的丈夫，他的丈夫拉着他的手和他一起切的蛋糕，他的手被张超包住，稳稳当当。他偷瞄他丈夫的侧脸，小心的用手指勾着他，张超看都没看他，直接和他十指相扣拉着他去给两家敬茶。他想这桩婚事很好，他的丈夫很好。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

他喝多了，黄子也喝多了，他和他的弟弟互相搀扶着回到房间，现在他迟钝迷茫的看着天花板，在身后的人撞击上G点的时候发出呻吟，有人凑过来，操着低沉的嗓子在他耳边笑。  
龚子棋一直知道黄子弘凡有个姐姐，张超的未婚妻，或者未婚夫？他觉得好玩，张超那种追求利益的人为了利益要娶个从没见过面的，半男不女的人，他想知道张超是得偿所愿还是心有不甘。  
和黄子弘凡认识完全是因为他们同个学校，这个叽叽喳喳精力旺盛的皮孩非常惹人注目，龚子棋曾经想过约他，结果酒吧里的爵士都盖不住黄子唠叨的声音，龚子棋端着酒杯头大，把半杯就歪倒在沙发上念叨姐姐的人送上出租车，他亲吻了在舞池中央的女孩。第二天在校门口看到怂拉着头打电话的黄子，他听着他对着电话那面的姐姐道歉笑出声，然后被他狠狠瞪了一眼，就此狐朋狗友。  
他和张超不对付不代表他不会来张超的订婚，更何况他还有着黄子的邀请。“你这杯香槟下去肯定会醉。”他这样说，却根本没有制止黄子往自己嘴里灌的动作。等宴会结束，他就不得不扶着黄子，黄子扶着他的姐姐，一个根本看不出来女气的人往屋里走。  
接着就是他想象不到的事，醉懵的黄子和他的姐姐摔倒在床上，然后当着他的面把他的姐姐扒光，吸他亲姐姐的乳尖，把那两个小东西吸红吸肿娇俏的点缀在他的胸脯上。  
他看着这出乱伦戏码，甚至想给张超打个视频电话，问他要不要过来，提前玩一玩他的小新娘。黄子掰开他姐姐的腿，她姐姐——蔡程昱，咬着手指呜咽着拒绝他弟弟。黄子埋下头舔着他姐姐，含着那朵花含糊的求，说以后姐姐都要被别的男人玩了就把第一次给他吧。蔡程昱推据着不让他进，说前面是给丈夫留的。  
他凑过去看那个已经被搞的水光潋滟的穴，敲着黄子的肩让他旁边靠点，让他摸摸他姐姐。他用手掌包着花儿揉出一泡水，蔡程昱红着眼角眼神发散，困惑的像第一次出门的小动物，软着嗓子问“你是谁？”  
他硬了，特别下流的摸着他狐朋狗友的血缘至亲硬的疼，更绝的是他还是自己特别看不惯的人的未婚妻，一个就算被别人睡过多少次张超也必须娶的人。“你的穴好软，好嫩啊，姐姐。”他脱掉衣服上了床，让姐姐靠在他怀里，用手指梳理着他汗湿的头发，在黄子也突然哭着唠叨说姐姐，很舒服的，绝对会很舒服的，还一边劝一边揉蔡程昱胸的时候侧过头，嘴对嘴喂了酒给蔡程昱。  
他终于将姐姐带着哭腔的哀求全部堵住，可能仰仗的是他们家那遗传的酒量，蔡程昱再也没有意识去说给他们口的话，也没有办法瑟缩着想要逃离他的怀抱，求他不要碰他女穴，眨着眼泪说你想操我用后面好不好，求求你。他把蔡程昱的腿掰开，亲了亲他的耳垂，笑着邀请黄子“来，黄子，破了你姐姐处。”他被黄子哭的头大，只想让这只要食吃的小狗快点叼到肉闭嘴，他沾了点酒液，混着蔡程昱女穴里流出来的水就扩了他后面，和着黄子鲁莽的挺进操了这个半男不女的人。   
他咬着蔡程昱的耳朵舔他从皮肤里渗出的汗，看着黄子亲吻他姐姐，让姐姐把舌头伸出来让他吃，一边吃一边艹，破处女膜的时候还跟姐姐撒娇说姐姐的处女膜是被他破的，以后都要记得他。  
黄子射进蔡程昱穴里后可能清醒了点，皱着眉歪头看他，他让姐姐含着口酒喂给自己弟弟，然后让他们姐弟搂在一起喝酒，他来艹姐姐。  
等他终于操完黄子和蔡程昱都彻底醉了，黄子让他姐姐干什么姐姐都干。龚子棋新奇的让黄子艹进他姐姐穴里再睡，黄子眨着眼睛晃晃头就插着姐姐穴被姐姐搂着睡着了。他迷奸了一会儿蔡程昱，给不出任何反应的人让他觉得无聊，拿过手机给他俩拍照，这绝对会是张超洞房花烛时收到最好的礼物。  
蔡程昱起来的时候懵了，“小可怜。”有人在他身后冲着他耳朵说，他反射性的哆嗦，然后发现有两个人在他身体里晨勃，一个是他弟弟，一个是碾过他G点的陌生人。他一动黄子就跟上来，陌生人在后面压着他让黄子迷迷糊糊的吃他乳尖艹他。他甚至无法尖叫，曾经被老师赞誉过的嗓子只能发出呻吟，他可能又哭了。  
陌生人一边吻他的泪一边说荤话，什么让你弟弟好好喂你，说早上的姐姐穴更软水更多，还掰着他的腿让他骑在黄子身上，他一个人艹的他颠上颠下的吃两根阴茎。他无力而软弱的哭着高潮，随后就感觉尿意比快感更强烈，他羞红脸掐着陌生人的胳膊，那人打他屁股说夹的他都要射了。  
他把他从黄子身上抱起来，把自己换到女穴，抱着他到厕所给他把尿。蔡程昱软在他怀里被他抱着折腾，听着他说姐姐太会吸了，在终于忍不住尿出来的时候被人艹他宫颈口说要艹进子宫里射。  
龚子棋把汗湿的蔡程昱抱回来的时候黄子已经醒了，他亮着眼睛，半点不像宿醉的人，从他手里接过已经快昏厥过去的蔡程昱亲亲密密的搂着撒娇说姐姐放他不管，他看着黄子笑着把被子罩在他们身上，让蔡程昱能埋在他怀里。他想黄子应该又艹了他姐姐，他对着那个挥手告别的人笑，MD小狗崽子。  
TBC


End file.
